Dongeng Sebelum Tidur
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Akashi ingin membuat Kuroko cepat tidur. [AkaKuro-Drabble]


**Dongeng Sebelum Tidur**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi membuka pintu. Terkejut sebentar melihat Kuroko yang sedang duduk tegak di atas kasur.

"Kamu tidak bisa tidur, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mendesah. "Entahlah, malam ini aku sulit untuk tidur cepat."

Akashi berjalan mendekat. "Bagaimana jika kuceritakan kisah kelanjutan kemarin?"

"Kelanjutan kemarin? Cerita tentang apa, Akashi-kun? Aku sudah tidak ingat."

Akashi berusaha memaklumi. "Kemarin, sebelum kau tertidur, aku menceritakan kisah _Kerajaan Laut dan Kerajaan Langit_. Kau benar-benar sudah lupa?"

"Oh, tentang seorang pangeran yang kabur dari kerajaan itu, kan?"

"Iya. Kau mau mendengar kelanjutannya? Supaya kau cepat tidur."

"Boleh, Akashi-kun. Ceritakan kepadaku sekarang."

Kuroko memutuskan untuk berbaring di sisi ranjang sebelah kanan. Dia lalu menarik selimut sampai ke batas dagunya. Sementara Akashi, dia memosisikan diri duduk bersandar pada bantal.

"Sampai di mana, ya, kemarin?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Ya ampun, Tetsuya. kupikir kau ingat."

Kuroko meringis.

"Ya sudah, tidur saja. Dengarkan aku bercerita."

Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai menutup mata.

"Ketika sang Pangeran sudah sadar, dia bertanya kepada makhluk bercahaya, 'Siapa kau?' Makhluk bercahaya menjawab, 'Aku adalah putri di Kerajaan Laut ini.'

Selama beberapa saat, Pangeran itu hanya terdiam memandangi kecantikan makhluk tadi. Sinar matahari menerobos air laut, menyentak Pangeran dari kekagumannya.

'Aku harus kembali ke Kerajaan Darat," kata sang Pangeran tiba-tiba.

'Mengapa Pangeran ingin kembali ke sana? Bukankah Pangeran sengaja kabur agar tidak dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu?'

'Aku sadar jika perbuatanku salah, aku ingin menebusnya. Aku ingin kembali ke Kerajaan Darat.'

'Pangeran, kuberitahu satu hal kepadamu. Kau tidak bisa lagi tinggal di Kerajaan Darat, kau hanya bisa tinggal di sini sekarang.'

'Kenapa?'

'Kau, dengan seluruh permintaan maafku, sudah menjadi bagian dari Kerajaan Laut.'

Sang Pangeran merasa panik. 'Apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan? Dan mengapa aku tidak mati di sini?'

Makhluk bercahaya melayang dengan gelisah. 'Pangeran, sudah kukatakan, aku meminta maaf kepadamu.'

'Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

'Pangeran, demi menyelamatkanmu, aku terpaksa harus… aku harus menciummu. Maafkan kebodohanku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Pangeran tampan sepertimu mati kelaparan.'

Sang Pangeran ingin merasa marah, tetapi dia jelas tidak bisa. Kini dia merasa berhutang budi kepada makhluk bercahaya tadi.

'Apakah Pangeran mau memaafkanku?'

'Ya, kau kumaafkan,' ucap Pangeran dengan hati berat.

Makhluk bercahaya mengira jika Pangeran tersebut akan terpesona dengan dirinya, terbuai dengan kemolekannya, tetapi nyatanya sang Pangeran sama sekali tidak berhasrat. Makhluk bercahaya sangat kecewa.

Tidak kehabisan akal, makhluk bercahaya berusaha untuk menaklukkan hati sang Pangeran, tetapi tetap saja Pangeran itu tidak mau lagi memandangnya. Malah, Pangeran menjauhinya. Makhluk bercahaya berpikir jika Pangeran membencinya karena telah membuatnya terkurung di dalam Kerajaan Laut.

Setiap hari, sang Pangeran melakukan segala cara agar bisa kembali lagi ke Kerajaan Darat. Makhluk bercahaya yang melihat usaha keras Pangeran menjadi merasa bersalah.

Dengan memantapkan tekad, makhluk bercahaya ingin agar sang Pangeran bisa kembali ke Kerajaan Darat. Semua ini memang kesalahannya. Dia berniat untuk membantunya sekarang.

Makhluk bercahaya pergi akhirnya pergi ke tempat para Dewa bersemayam, di sebuah kuil yang digunakan makhluk penghuni Laut untuk berdoa."

Akashi menghentikan ceritanya. Dia kemudian melirik ke samping.

 _Bagus, bocah biru itu sudah tidur._

Akashi menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan ikut tidur di sebelah Kuroko. Dia juga sudah mengantuk sekali.

"Mengapa Akashi-kun berhenti bercerita? bukankah ceritanya belum selesai?"

Akashi yang sudah bersiap-siap tidur, sudah memejamkan matanya, sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroko barusan.

"K-kau belum tidur, Tetsuya?"

"Aku sekarang tidak bisa tidur. Aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menggosok-gosok keningnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Kukira kau sudah tidur, Tetsuya."

"Aku belum tidur. Ceritakan lagi kepadaku, Akashi-kun. Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?"

Akashi menjawab dengan kuapan. "Besok lagi saja, Tetsuya. Sekarang sudah waktunya tidur."

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar sekarang. Aku penasaran sekali dengan cerita selanjutnya."

"Besok saja, Tetsuya," balas Akashi dengan sabar.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu besok, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko dengan tegas.

Akashi berusaha untuk tidak marah-marah. Kuroko memang kepala batu. Dia sudah tahu fakta ini sejak lama, tetapi dia tetap merasa jengkel jika sifat Kuroko tadi kumat.

Akashi menarik selimut, mengacuhkan permintaan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, jangan tidur dulu," Kuroko merengek. "Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan ceritanya?"

Akashi tidak menjawab.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mencoba membangunkan lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

Namun sayang, Akashi sudah terlanjur masuk menuju jalur mimpi cepat, meninggalkan Kuroko yang akhirnya hanya bisa menggerutu sendirian.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
